Lambs to the Slaughter
by Lolzygag
Summary: Oneshot. When an intense battle between the Space Wolves and the World Eaters end with a small rift being torn in the warp, Kharn the Betrayer is flung into the Treasure Planet universe. Massive Slaughter type stuff, read at your own risk ;D


Lambs to the Slaughter

_This is my second story. For some reason, I love bloodshed, so I thought this could go well :D here it is!_

_BTW, this is also supposing that Amelia had actual officers of the Royal Navy._

The RLS _Legacy_ had just escaped their destruction at the hands of a black hole. Unfortunately, they had also just lost their first officer to the anomaly.

"Mr. Arrow was..." Captain Amelia cleared her throat, "[ahem]... a fine spacer. Finer than most of us... could ever hope to be. But he knew the risks, as do we all."

Jim knew that it wasn't his fault. He knew that the lines were secure. He had done it. Everyone, including Silver, knew that he had done it. A small piece of debris had sliced cleanly through the rope that held Arrow to the mast. It wasn't his fault. And yet that didn't make him feel any better.

"Resume your posts; we carry on."

* * *

"Fight, you miserable, worthless dogs! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!"

Kharn didn't understand why he couldn't get his men to win the battle. The World Eaters were losing horribly.

Things were going very badly for them. The Space Wolf battle barge _Iron Claw _and two of their cruisers had ambushed his ship, the _Crimson Pool._ The Space Wolves had crippled his forward sensors and engines, and attempted to board his ship. The World Eaters were being overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of the Space Wolves.

"Fine then! If you will not fight and win, you will die like the cowards you are!!" Kharn bellowed. He reached for his plasma pistol, and shouted to his lieutenant, Jorgath. "DIE!!"

Jorgath turned in time to see a blue projectile slam into his face, before his head exploded, and ashes flew everywhere. Kharn heard the revving of a chainsword, and turned to see Golark running towards him. Apparently, Golark had seen that Kharn might turn, and had prepared for the possibility. It did him no good. Kharn drew back Gorechild, and threw it with a mighty swing. It managed to slam directly into Golark's abdomen, throwing him backwards as blood spattered the ground in front of him. Kharn walked forward, and yanked Gorechild free, before taking Jorgaths bolt pistol and emptying the rounds into the helmsman, Kilran, who fell over in a crimson mess.

Kharn made his way towards the shuttle bay, where he could escape the capture of the _Crimson Pool_. However, he ran into the Space Wolves' Sergeant, Gilithos. Though he fought bravely, Kharn won by making a casual swing backwards with Gorechild, severing Gilithos from his sword arm. Taking the chainsword, Kharn drove it into Gilithos' face, sending warm, red blood flying in every possible direction. With that, he boarded his shuttle.

Outside, the battle raged furiously. Suddenly, the _Crimson Pool _exploded, taking out one of the enemy cruisers. Kharn watched, praying sliently to the Blood God to accept this paltry sacrifice.

Kharn then noticed something. Was that - yes, it was a small, green light. By the Blood God, what was it?

Suddenly, the shuttle began shaking. He was slowly getting closer to the light. He couldn't get away, and he was surely doomed...

* * *

Jim woke up the next day feeling great, like something was bound to happen that would liven up the trip. Suddenly -

"Captain! Get out here quick!" Lucas sounded urgent. "Something is coming out of the black hole!!!"

"What in the name of the heavens is that?" Amelia said, looking through her telescope. "I've never seen anything like it!"

Jim thought he saw a small meteor coming towards the _Legacy_. But he hadn't seen anything like this before either. It was slightly smaller than their ship, and was colored a deep crimson, with a gold trim surrounding it. It was shaped alot like the ship that old Billy Bones had crashed on Montressor. It was headed straight for a nearby island that they were passing by.

"Full stop Mr. Smith! We're going to take a closer look!"

The shuttle hit the island with such force that a small shockwave knocked the _Legacy _crew over. They struggled to their feet.

"What in the name of - " Jim realized Silver had come out to see what everyone had made a commotion about. He quickly realized that a small piece of glass on the ship had opened up. Suddenly, a dark figure jumped out, and landed with such force that the deck cracked. Jim looked at the tall, menacing figure. In one hand, what looked like a giant axe with teeth sticking out of its blade. In the other hand was a small... something. Jim thought it reminded him of the pistols he had seen in Amelia's cabin, but he couldn't be sure.

"Well well!" the man blurted out in a deep, mechanical voice. "More sacrifices to Khorne! Gorechild thirsts for more blood!"

"Sir!" It was Gordon. "Sir, put your hands where I can see them! You are under arrest!"

"Gordon!" Jim whispered, "Did you hear what he just said?!?"

"SIR, PLEASE PLACE YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK." Gordon said firmly.

That was the last sentence he ever spoke.

* * *

Kharn reacted quickly. With an uppercut of Gorechild's massive blade, the human who had just spoken was cut messily in half. His blood splurted on the wood, turning from brown to red in a matter of seconds.

"GORDON!!" one of them screamed.

Kharn looked to see the human boy staring at Gordon's severed halves. He saw terror in the boy's eyes.

Jim caught the massive figure's eyes... or what might be his eyes on that helmet. He heard a deep, disgruntled laugh, then watched in horror as to what happened next.

The figure slung his giant axe over his shoulder just as Captain Amelia arrived with a security team. The four officers crouched with their pistols while Amelia took aim with hers.

Kharn felt his armor get slightly hot, and looked to see energy particles hitting him in the chest. He laughed, and shouted "Is that the best you can do? It will do you no good!" With a mighty swing, he launched Gorechild straight through the line of officers, cutting two of them in half violently, and severing Amelia's right arm from her body. Gorechild continued to fly, slicing through the main mast, before slamming into the cabin.

"Captain!" It was Doppler. He grabbed a nearby pistol and began firing while going down the steps. But he felt a shadow falling over him, and looked up in time to see Lucas and the mast fall down towards him. He jumped out of the way in time to see the mast - with Lucas still in it - plunge off the side of the ship, and into the Etherium below.

"Jimbo!" Silver had transformed his arm into a cannon. "Get down, lad!"

Jim saw the bright flare, and watched as the energy beam struck the figure in the chest. It seemed as if the armor meltedslightly, but Jim couldn't be sure.

Kharn felt a brief, searing pain as the bolt struck him. He thought for a moment. _Where did that come from?_ He looked, and saw a very large man with what appeared to be a cannon as an arm. It briefly reminded him of those infernal Necrons.

"People!" It was Doppler again. "To the Captain's cabin! Let's go!"

"GO!" one of the remaining officers shouted. "We'll hold him off!"

Jim ran to go get the captain, who was lying on the deck in a bloody mess. He grabbed her, lifted her over his shoulder, and ran. He ran towards the captain's cabin, where Doppler, Hank, Edward, and Silver had all gathered. He closed the door behind him.

Everyone gasped when they had seen Amelia. "She needs help! Jim, get me those bandages in her medicine cabinet!" Doppler shouted.

Moments later, the captain was fine, other than her missing arm. They had all come up with a plan to head for the longboats, escape, and get several ships to destroy the _Legacy _with the strange murderer still on it. They were still close to the Spaceport, so getting naval help would be easy.

"Alright, let's do it!"

* * *

As the prepped the longboats (Jim, Doppler, and Amelia in one boat, and Sliver, Hank, and Edward in another.), the survivors talked about if the navy was actually going to believe them about this. As they took off, however, they flew to the top of the ship. The deck was soaked in blood, and there were several bodies and body parts lying around. The figure was there too, standing next to a pile of skulls, and seemed to be... praying?

Suddenly, he noticed them. "No-one can escape the Blood God's Chosen!!"

Kharn began firing on the longboats with his plasma pistol, and Jim swerved around the bolts with ease. Silver wasn't so lucky. Several bolts pierced his ship, and wrecked his sail. Before he could do anything, the longboat crashed into the _Legacy._

"SILVER!" Jim cried!

Silver, Hank, and Edward managed to pull themselves out of the wreckage, while Jim circled above them.

"Oh good!" Kharn shouted. "More skulls for the skull throne!"

Kharn aimed his pistol, and the shot hit Hank dead on, blowing a hole in his chest, and slamming his body into the cabin.

"Edward! Run lad!" Silver pointed at Edward. "Go! Now!"

"Silver, no!" Jim shouted. "You can't beat him!"

"No, but I can buy ye some time, Jimbo!" Silver popped out his cutlass, and grabbed a nearby one from the ground. He then began circling the figure. "Hurry up, lad! Get Edward there and go!"

Jim thought about crying, but he forced himself to lower the longboat down to get Edward. He then took the longboat, and aimed it towards the Spaceport in the distance.

* * *

Kharn laughed. The man fighting him now was so easy to beat. He was toying with him, however.

The man was swinging his weapons, trying to make contact with Kharn's power armor. He made contact, and was repelled for his efforts.

Kharn grew impatient. He brought Gorehild up in a mighty swing that sliced through the man's arms. They clattered to the ground as blood and viscera poured out of the open wounds.

"What're ya waitin' fer, ya inhuman devil," The man knew he was doomed. "Finish me, then."

"Gladly." A moment later, Gorechild cleaved through the man's neck. His head fell to the ground, a mixture of blood and circutry. Kharn was disgusted.

He thought for a moment. He jumped to the island where the shuttle had crashed. He took a moment or two to fix his shuttle's engines, and prepared to go to the anomaly from where he came. However, a moment later, he noticed another shuttle comig towards him. It turned, and opened. Two dozen Berserkers stepped out, looking around. Seeing Kharn, however, they began to cheer.

Kharn knew what they would do. They would build the strength of Khorne here, in this universe. They could establish Gene-seed processors, and raise even more Berserkers. No, they would not go back permanantly. Just to get more troops, come back, and sweep through this galaxy, one planet at a time.

* * *

Jim looked out on the horizon. He noticed that the shuttle was no longer there, and that the _Legacy_ was closer to the island.

Three ships were on their way to the battle site: the Cutter _RLS Starburst,_ which was equipped with a star mortar, perfect for destroying the _Legacy_, and two torpedo boats.

The torpedo boats opened fire, scorching the Legacy with their heavy fire power. The _Starburst _followed suit, opening fire with the star mortar, which blew even more pieces away from the _Legacy_. Jim thought about his trip on the once great ship. It was supposed to be great: they would get the treasure, and just go home. But now, everyone except Edward was dead, the captain was horribly wounded, and Silver... Jim pushed it out of his head. As they headed to the Spaceport, Jim silently grieved for Silver, and vowed that he would find the figure again. And he would kill him.

Hope u liek it :) I can make another part to this if u want, more slaughter in the name of Khorne! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!! :D


End file.
